He Don't Dance
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: "I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you round and around in circles...yes, you've got me in the palm of your hands...'cause I don't dance." -Lee Brice, 'I Don't Dance'. ***3-Shot. Spencer x OC Pairing


**A/N: This is a three shot inspired by Lee Brice's song "I Don't Dance". I didn't give the OC a name, allowing you readers to choose whichever name you'd like. Use your imagination and be creative. I didn't really say much about the way she looks either, so have fun with that as well!**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own the show "Criminal Minds", or the song "I Don't Dance". All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"It ain't my style...but I don't care. I'd do anything with you, anywhere. Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand...'cause I don't dance." -Lee Brice, 'I Don't Dance'_

Spencer hated dancing. Everyone who knew him knew that.

The young genius was never one with the smooth moves, let alone any moves at that. He didn't know how to dance, never really did before, and just didn't do it. Say what you like. He just never did.

Maybe it was because he knew how much of a bad dancer he'd be, knowing he'd be wasting his time if he even tried. Or maybe he knew how people would laugh at him when they saw his fake excuse of a dance move, knowing he'd just embarrass himself anyways.

He was smart not to make an effort at dancing back then, but if he was so smart...then why was he dancing now?

Oh, right. _Her._

Spencer didn't know where she came from. She just appeared beside him, smiling widely, bright blue eyes shining under the flashing lights of the club.

Looking around, Spencer spotted each of his colleagues on the dance floor, having a good time doing whatever the hell it was that they were. Even Hotch was dancing. So was Rossi. But Spencer never danced. And he was pretty sure that he never would.

The girl looked at him, her oh-so-blue eyes staring into his light brown ones. She sat next to him, turning her body towards him to see him better.

"Hi."

"Hello."

The girl laughed at his awkwardness, shaking her head and watching him uncomfortably move to the edge of his seat, farther away from her. "What are you doing here alone?"

Spencer looked at her, before looking down at his half-empty glass of water. He never really drunk anything when the team went out. "I don't know."

"You don't know what you're doing here?" The girl quirked an eyebrow at him, a skeptical look on her face. "Really?"

He just nodded in response, not bothering to look back at the girl.

"Well...if you aren't doing anything, come dance with me."

Spencer eyes shot back up at the girl, him shaking his head violently. He didn't even know the girl. Didn't even know her name. Yet she was asking him to dance.

 _"I don't dance."_

The girl smiled at him. "I don't either."

Spencer dug through his mind, trying to find some sort of excuse as to why he wasn't going to dance. "I don't know you."

"Well, here's your chance."

She took his hands in hers, dragging him off of the stool he was sitting on and into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"You said you don't know how to dance?" She yelled over the music, keeping her eyes on Spencer and making sure that he didn't run off when she wasn't looking.

"I don't."

"I don't either, so you don't have anything to be worried about."

With that, the girl began waving her hands in the air randomly, bouncing her head and laughing. She looked at Spencer who stared at her awkwardly. "C'mon. You probably dance better than me."

Spencer shook his head, moving away from the girl.

"Oh, come here." She took his hands in hers and moved them around, tugging them in different directions. She smiled kindly, trying to encourage Spencer.

Although he felt a little bit uncomfortable, he began to cooperate, moving his arms on his own.

The girl laughed, moving alongside Spencer, who seemed to be enjoying himself the more they danced together. "You know, you aren't that bad for someone who doesn't dance."

"Thanks. You aren't bad, too. You know, dancing is said to help boost memory, reduce stress, increase energy, diminish depression, and of course, lose weight." He yelled over the music, jumping up and down to the beat.

The two of them looked like mere idiots with the way they were dancing, but neither one of cared. People looked at them from afar, wondering what they were doing.

Even Derek noticed Spencer dancing. He turned to Penelope, who was dancing with JJ and Emily. "Baby girl! Do you see this?"

Penelope turned around, looking across the room and to Spencer, who was doing a strange dance move that bordered the chicken dance and pig being slaughtered. A girl danced beside him, laughing loudly.

"Holy smokes! Our baby boy is all grown up!"

"Spence is dancing?" JJ asked, confused. "Spence never dances."

"I can see why..."Emily said, chuckling. "Who's that girl he's with."

"I don't know, but she must be special. She got pretty boy over there to dance with her." Morgan responded.

"You're right." Penelope answered, shaking her head and turning back to the group. "You think she can get him to dance again once all of this is over?"

"I don't know", Emily shook her head. "I wouldn't count on it."

" If she does, then she's a keeper."

"Your right, Penelope." Morgan looked back at the young genius, who was still dancing with the girl. "You're damn right."

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
